


One last ship

by johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, land of little cubes and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first woke up in a dream bubble you didn't know it was a dream bubble. It all seemed so real and so sweet, but you woke up all too soon, and it didn't seem fair. You might never find that dream bubble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklySheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklySheep/gifts).



When you first woke up in a dream bubble you were ecstatic. You had finally left that meteor, finally gotten out of that hellhole. Almost everyone that mattered who was left was on that rock, except for Aradia, Sollux John and Jade. But the humans were only critical to the game. You weren’t their leader, they weren’t your problem. 

The world around you was so bright, and what you were sitting on wasn’t very solid. It was like you were on a huge pile of salt or sugar. You lifted one of the grains up to your mouth and felt it melt on your tongue. Definitely sugar. It, in fact, seemed like the entire landscape was made out of sugar. There were occasional sets of stairs, probably sculpted out of more sugar, and tea pots littered around as far as you could see. It was so different from your Land of Pulse and Haze. 

Clouds drifted lazily across the sky and you stood up, stumbling down a hill of sugar. It seemed like you were totally alone, until you saw a dark shape wandering the hills of sugar. They seemed to be walking in your general direction, so your sickle materialized in your hand and you warily crouched behind the nearest teapot. The wandering figure seemed kind of unsteady, darting around, and as they got closer you could just catch what they were saying. 

“Ac wanders the hills, looking for her next kill.” The shadow dropped down and rolled a few feet before jumping back up. You could make out familiar, catlike horns and a long coat. 

“Ac catches a scent in the wind.” The figure stopped and stared at where you were hiding. You ducked behind the teapot again. 

“Ac knows you’re there, Karkitty.” 

You emerged from behind the teapot, staring at Nepeta who was now only a few feet away, her blue hat slightly askew and a shy smile on her face. Her blue claws disappeared and she walked towards you, breaking into a run midway and jumping at you, hooking her arms around your neck and causing you to fall to the ground. The sugar softened your fall, but you still had to pause for a moment to catch your breath. 

“Karkitty, I missed you!” 

“Get the fuck off me, Nepeta.” You tried to push her off, but she clung on tight. You felt your shoulder getting damp, and you realized she was crying. That was really, really bad, not only were you bad with dealing with other peoples emotions, but you were in a land made of SUGAR. You did not need to waterworks right now. 

“But... but I missed you so much!” She was sobbing now, and could barely get the words out. You sat up, relaxing slightly into the hug and venturing a pat on the back. 

“Come on, Nepeta, shut up.” You said it as kindly as you could, which wasn’t much. 

“But Karkitty, what if you wake up soon?” She looked you in the eye, tears that she was trying to keep from falling welling up in her eyes. “What will I do then?” 

“When I wake up..?” And then you stopped, letting out a soft ‘Oh’ and letting Nepeta hug you again. This was a dream bubble. Nepeta was dead. You were asleep. 

“Karkitty, no, don’t think about it, you’ll only wake up sooner!” Nepeta said, sitting upright and grabbing your shoulders. Already you could feel her slipping away. “Karkitty, don’t go.” Her hands slipped through your shoulders and she grabbed for you as the land around you began to fade away. You stretched out a hand for her, but she just sat back, staring at the space you used to be with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

You woke up with a start, and didn’t even stop to think about what you were doing. You just began to run through the hallways, searching each and every room until you found it. Nepeta’s room. You remembered when you’d first found her here, curled up with a crude sort of drawing next to her, sketched in her own blood. The drawing was still there, along with her vast shipping chart on the wall, but this time you could still see her corpse there, curled up and smiling next to the once meaningless green lines. Now you looked at them, really looked and you saw yourself. You saw a smiling picture of yourself next to Nepeta, hands touching, and a little heart drawn above. And you sank to the ground as you saw that the last thing Nepeta had ever done was drawn 

One. 

Last. 

Ship.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how badly I wanted to translate this into Latin as a joke.


End file.
